Wendys super hot slumber party
by randylahey5446
Summary: Wendy and Bebe throw a sleep over for all the cuties in town, but when they come, they come hot and loaded ;)...
1. Yea, what the fuck did you expect

**Trigger Warning: Jet Fuel Can't Melt Steel Memes**

"Whoa chill nigga"

"Nigga what?"

"Nigga the fuck you playin?"

"Stop fuckin cut and throw the fuvk down nigga"

"OH SHIT SHIT IS GRTTING REAL NIGGA" butters yelled as he called in all space niggas. There hasn't been a meeting of minds in the ricefeilds eversince 9/11. Shit is about to get autistic.

""You know what franku...fuck Corry in the house. That show is gay,"

"...nigga what the fuck did you say about Correy in the house you fucking socialist?"

"IT FUCKING SUCKS FGGT,"

A tear rolled down, and his life flashed before his eyes. It was as if all of his memories were a one overwhelmingly long thread of film being torn out of his insides and put on display for everyone to see. As if this this moment, was his very last. Memories, ricefeilds, memes, chef, and flashbacks to childhood membories.

But nah fuck the memes because it's about the memories you fucking pussies. Kill yourself.

It was like 20,000 chromosomes ago back in the old days when he was in the ricefeilds...trying to get his brothers body back. Despite all the pain and opposition he faced, he had one more trick up his sleeve..

"...oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah?"

"Helll yeah nigga"

"oh is it?!"

"Fucking fuck yeah bitch!"

"OH FOR FUCKING REAL YOU FUCKING CIS GENDERED BI RACIAL INBRED RIGHT WINGED NIGGER FAGGOT GAY RETARD OTOKKU FUCKING BITCH?"

"OF COURSE YOU FUCKING MEME, KILL YOURSELF"

"WELL 2003 FULL METAL ALCHEMIST IS BETTER THAN BROTHERHOOD YOU DAMN VIRGIN!"

(insert supa hot fire meme here)

Silence in the crowd. People shit themselves in the bleachers. Mothers threw their babies into the river and jumped in head first after cats started fucking dogs, sakuarri releases a new smash brothers game with John Cena and Stone Cold Steve Autism as dlc. I have suicidal depression and want to die. My girl left me for a man named estabon and wears the same polo tee shirt every morning. I want to kill myself. Lmao

He didn't even have a comeback, he was at a loss of words. The estranged man looked around and dissarry to see everyone turning against him. Friends, family, even the love of his life turned his head away from him in distaste. As a loom of hopelessness reigned in him, there was also a roaring fire of fear coensiding within him. Built up rage over the years from cyber bullying, failed love, OP magic decks, clash royal losing connection while you're trying to three crown someone and then coming back only to get three crowned yourself, bayonettas pure autism in smash 4 and h3h3 getting sued.

He was not going to sit around while he watches his life crumble apart. Even if it meant going to the limit of what he can do...

Writers block, kill me. The end.


	2. Cruzin down in ma six fo' (GONE SEXUAL)

"Cruzin' down in ma six fo',

jocking the bitches, slappin the hoes

Walkin to the park to get the scoop

Knuckleheads out there cold shooting some hoops

A car pulls up, who can it be?

A fresh El Camino pulls up, Killo G

He starts rollin' down that window and he started to say

It's all about makin' that GTA"

"WENDY SHUT THE FUCKING UP MUSIC!"

"Dad, but the only way to deal with the crippling"

"THAT'S NIGGER SATANIC MUSIC!"

"No dad, Satan is one of those supernatural entities that was made up by people who are insecure about the unknown"

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS WITH A FISHING ROD AND I EAT ASS WENDY SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF!"

"KEEMSTAR HONEY, POPPA JOHNS IS HERE SO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF" said Wendy's other dad (Danny Devito).

"FUUUUUCKKK!" screams Keemstar spilling all his popcorn on the floor while running downstairs to eat some pizza.

But anyway, Wendy resumed to playing Runescape (because fuck WOW) while listening to Biggie (because fuck Tupac) and while smoking a big fat blunt (because FUCK YOU)...

Ugh, but anyway, Wendy got back to texting her boyfriend Stan and listening to Taylor Swift (yeah that's more like it, just need some dialogue though boi).

"Sorry for being out for a while, my dad was being an asshole again,"

"What happened?"

"...the music again" Wendy texted. A few minutes past by as she anxiously waited for a response, but she started to feel a bit nervous wondering if he will respond or not.

But she wouldn't be surprised if Stan didn't respond. He hasn't been the greatest emotional anchor for her the last two weeks anyway. For instance, when she tried bringing up a similar situation like this when they were in the park a few days ago, he only gave one word responses and keep trying trying to change the topic until Wendy gave in. The day before that he didn't even respond to any of her texts because he was "hanging out" with one of his friends (the excuse for his negligence the next day).

Nervousness turned into slight panic while she pondered the thought of him breaking up with her. Especially since he is the only person in her life who she can trust with her problems at this point. If Stan breaks up with her, she wouldn't know what to do with herself other than start having a mental break down and go to tears. And then afterwards seclude herself from the outside world and stay inside until the pain is somewhat manageable.

As time passed, her heart beat rose up and she started to second guess herself about dating her best friend in the first place. "Why the hell am I so stupid to lose my best friend by dating him! He might as well just be another ex I'll never talk to again," she thought to herself.

25 minutes go by and Wendy is on the urge of having a mental breakdown. She tries to turn up the music to relax but it is no use for she. To make matters worse, she blames herself for convincing him to lose his virginity to her. Perhaps that made him uncomfortable to the point where he would rather break up with her than to stay with her. Wendy's mental strength is nearly depleted and it seems hopeless to wait for him to respond...

Luckily for Wendy, her phone goes off and while looking at his response immediately starts to tear up.

"What fucking douchebag, I don't understand why he treats you like absolute shit. To me you are the most beautiful person in the world and I can't stand to see you hurt like this. It's not fair the way he ridicules you and puts so much pressure on you to live up to his own standards like that

He's been treating you like that more and more ever since the sixth grade and it's absolute shame that you have to call him your dad. But despite your "dad" being one of the worst human beings I've ever encounterd, I don't understand how someone so incredible like you can be his daughter.

I had plenty of doubts about dating you, but those doubts are erased because you have given me the best time of my life and I hope I gave you the best time of your life in return. For years you've been like a sister to me, and now you have been like a soul mate to me (despite our stange last couple of weeks...sorry about our awkward "sexy" night :/).

Baby, for the decade I known you and the years we have been dating I never met someone who was more inspired, passionate, intense, loving, and as amazing as you are. Hearing about your dad treating you really bothers me because knowing that you're hurt breaks my heart, and it breaks my heart because I love you Wendy and I want to be there for you ❤"

"Awwwww babe I love you so much and this past year has been the best for me ❤❤❤" Wendy replied while soaked in tears. My parents think I'm a satanist because I chopped a hamsters head off the other day and now I'm not aloud to go anywhere near the scissors.

Fucking cunts.


End file.
